sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Girnamme IV
Girnamme IV (b. 1558 BC) was the 103rd King of Elam and 57th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1528-1517 BC. He was the first son and heir of Emperor Idaddu-napir VI. In 1526 he mounted a campaign against "the lands and peoples to the east of Hassuwa and Hahhum", according to Išmani of Kesat. He was defeated, however managed to gain control over a small Mitanni-era successor state, the Alshe Kingdom. He forced it's King Turari to become "harnessed" and to give to the Emperor a tribute. The Land of Alshe, which contain the cities of Alshe, Purulumzu and Tepurzu, became a Province of the Empire, the "Land of Alshe" or Hal Alshe. In 1525 he met with the Hittite King Ammuna II and gave him the city of Qattunan, which had been a city of the Hittites' former ally, Carchemish. The King of Carchemish was very angry and launched an attack against the Hittites by marching through the Mitanni Kingdom. However he was defeated by Emperor Girnamme in the Mitanni lands, while the north-east part of Carchemish came under attack from the Kingom of Ishuwa. The King of Carchemish retreated to his lands in 1524 and Girnamme followed. He raided the city of Hashshu, and held it for a year before he was expelled from Carchemish in 1523. In 1522 the Emperor sent an embassador to the court of Suhis IV of Carchemish and demanded to receive tribute. King Suhis IV submitted, however the tribute was paid solely to the Emperor and the Kingdom of Carchemish maintained most of it's independence and control over it's vassal entities and territories. This arrangement was not well received in Elam, where it was considered a betrayal of the very concept of Chedorlaomer I's divinely ordained World Empire. Girnamme had to face opposition from most of the Imperial Priesthood and soon many members of the Epartid dynasty holding seperate semi autonomous Kingships spoke out against Girnamme as well. The chief among these was the Epartid Ensi of Durhumit Amba-Abte I, along with the Epartid Ensi of Emar Pilir-Iššan Buzua. On the other hand the traditional Epartid rival, the Ensi of Anshan, Ishpabara I supported Emperor Girnamme. Following the death of Pilir-Iššan Buzua in 1520 BC the Emperor declared the abolishment of the Emarian Kingship and ordered the city to be seized by Imperial soldiers. However Pilir-Iššan's son and heir Išari Buzua managed to defeat Girnamme's force and reassert his position as King of Emar. The Emperor faces universal opposition in Elam afterwards due to his attacking a fellow Epartid Kingship, and even King Ishpabara of Anshan withdrew his support. In 1519 the Emperor mobilised his force and put all of Elam under martial law. This managed to maintain the status quo for a time but in 1518 a series of revolts took place in the east of the realm. Many cities were lost to the rebels and so the Emperor marched towards their stronghold in Huhunuri. Here he engaged the rebels for several months. During this time his brother Prince Lurak-lukhkhan , whom he had named Governor of Susa and Viceroy in his absence there was approached by a collegium of Priests, who offered him the imperial crown. At first Lurak-lukhkhan refused. However following the news of the spread of the rebellion beyond Huhunuri and his brother's repeated failure to take the city of Huhunuri by force, Lurak-lukhkhan accepted and was proclaimed Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan III. When Girnamme heard this he marched with his armies toward Susa, however he was murdered in his camp by a member of the rebel force, who proclaimed "glory and victory" to Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan as he was being executed. Girnamme's son Prince Tan-Ruharater went to Anshan, where he remained under the protection of the Epartid Ensis until ascension as Emperor Tan-Ruharater IV in 1495 BC. Emperor Girnamme was buried in Susa with honours and his temple remained in use, being reconsecrated to also be used as Lurak-lukhkhan III's temple, after the construction of his own temple was marred by delays.